The Camie Chronicles: Smut Collection
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: A collection of smut that obviously couldn't be included in a T-rated fic. I don't own The Syndicate.
1. Their First

_And here we are! Jamie and Cathy's first night together. Sorry if it sucks; this was my first honest attempt at writing sex. XD_

_The stuff in italics at the end are from Happy Anniversary, from The Camie Chronicles._

* * *

Their First

She knew, in the pit of her stomach, that it would be soon. Everyone did this at some point. Or…most people did. It was perfectly normal to be nervous, of course. So she really didn't need to worry about it.

She sighed, fixing her pajama top. She couldn't hide out in the bathroom forever. She ran her brush through her hair a few more times before she opened the door and walked out.

Jamie was lounging on the bed, reading the room service menu in a t-shirt and sweatpants. His tux lay strewn on the floor; she couldn't help but cringe and pick it up. She'd at least hung her dress on a hanger.

"Cathy, I'll take care of it later," he said, not even glancing up.

"It'll get all wrinkled," she insisted, folding the pants. "Don't you want to keep it looking nice?"

She felt his hands wrap around her waist, pulling her backwards. She fell onto the mattress, looking up into his smiling face.

"I'd much rather spend my time looking at you," he answered, running his fingers through her hair. "You're looking quite lovely tonight, Mrs. Bradley."

She giggled, sitting up and returning his smile. "And you're very sexy, as always, Mr. Bradley."

He laughed, kissing her and taking her hand. They sat in silence, watching each other. Cathy suddenly felt an uncomfortable shiver run down her back, and she looked down at the sheets.

_God, it's hot in here…I hope my palm isn't sweaty._

His thumb ran over the back of her hand, and she turned her head to look at him. He was gazing at her in that way that made her melt. He raised her hand to his lips, kissing it and chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, love." He pulled her closer. "I'm just…" He chuckled again. "I can't believe we're at this point. I mean…I still remember the first day we met."

"Oh, gosh." Cathy buried her face in his chest. "My knuckles still hurt from punching you."

"It still amazes me that…that…" He sniffed, and Cathy lifted her head to see him start to cry. She squeezed his hand, giving him a reassuring look. She knew exactly what he meant.

She leaned forward, kissing him and wiping a few stray tears from his cheeks. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too." He once again wove his fingers through her hair, bringing her to his lips.

How was it that she felt like her limbs were on fire every time they did this? She relaxed into him, draping her arms over his shoulders. She was so caught up in the tingling in her arms that she squeaked in surprise when she felt his tongue run over the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to touch.

A few minutes later, Cathy's eyes flew open. She was now on her back, her hands fisted in Jamie's hair. He was contentedly kissing his way down her neck, gently sucking on her pulse point.

"J-jamie…" she gasped. "Could…could you…stop for…a…moment?"

"Hmm?" He lifted his head. "Everything alright, love?"

"I…" She looked up at him, sighing. "Can we sit up, please?"

His expression changed to one of concern as he sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hands in his. Cathy knew he was waiting for her to speak, so she took a deep breath and finally decided to tell him.

"I…I know that…y-you…probably w-want to…"

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

She nodded, feeling her cheeks burn. "You must think I'm silly and -"

He cut her off with a kiss. "We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to. The last thing I want is to make you scared."

"But that's the thing. Part of me…part of me wants to." She felt her neck grow warm. "Very much."

He pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Truth be told, I'm nervous, too."

She looked up at him. "You? Nervous? But…but…"

"I know. Me, nervous about this. But the thing is…I may have done this before, but…I've never done this with you."

They were silent again; Cathy could hear Jamie's heart beat and felt the rise and fall of his chest. She'd never even considered he'd feel the same way about tonight.

"I want this to be…I want you to…" She could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke. She rubbed his right forearm, over the eleven branded on his skin, and sighed.

"Jamie, even if we don't end up doing anything tonight, it's going to be special no matter what." She looked right at him as she spoke. "I'm going to be with you, and that's all that matters." She placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling his lips to hers.

They took it slow, sharing slow, chaste kisses before Jamie hesitantly slipped his tongue into her mouth. She giggled, deepening the kiss, as well, grabbing at the front of his shirt.

He guided her hands down to the hem, and she yanked it over his head, tossing it to the floor. She wasn't too nervous, not yet, at least; she'd seen him shirtless countless times. She ran her fingers over his chest, moving to kiss along his jaw and slowly trailing her lips over his collarbone. She could hear his breathing change, and could imagine his eyes closing and his head hanging back.

She froze when she felt his hands start to unbutton her pajama top. He gave her a comforting look, his breathing ragged, and she nodded. He slowly slid the fabric off of her shoulders, and soon the two of them were facing each other with bare chests.

Cathy's first instinct was to fold her arms, but Jamie brushed her hair behind her back and smiled a little. He took her hand, kissing it, moving to her wrist, and up her arm, slowly making his way to her shoulder. She closed her eyes, shuddering as he trailed his tongue over her skin.

"I've always wanted to do that," he whispered. He lifted his head, his eyes wandering down to her chest.

She took his left hand, placing it on her breast. "It's alright," she told him quietly.

She felt his hands hesitantly cup her breasts, gently applying pressure. She shuddered again when she felt his thumb circle one of her nipples.

"Can…can I…?" He ducked his head forward, licking his lips. She nodded again, squeezing her eyes shut.

A loud sigh reached her ears; it took her a moment to realize that she'd been the one to make it. Her fingers were tugging at Jamie's hair, his mouth carefully sucking at her breast, one of his hands rubbing circles on the other.

Pulling him closer, she felt something hard against her leg, blushing when she realized what it was. She tugged at his hair. "J…Jamie…"

"It's okay." He pulled away, gently laying her back onto the bed. He stood, taking off his sweatpants and boxers.

She felt her eyes widen. "Oh."

He laughed. "That's it? Oh?"

"What…what am I supposed to say?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. 'Gee, Jamie, look at you. You're unbelievably attractive and I want you so much.'"

She bit back a laugh. "Well, you do look…very…"

He sat beside her. "I was teasing, you know."

She kept her eyes on his face, suddenly aware of how close they really were.

"I…I'll go slowly, okay?"

"Okay."

His fingers were making small circles on her stomach, slowly brushing the waistband of her pajama pants. She quickly pushed them down, kicking them off. She felt his hands cover hers where they rested at her hips. They both gave a nod, slowly removing her knickers.

She felt his eyes take her in, and for once she didn't mind. She had the sudden urge to feel him kiss her all over, feel his hands on her hips, and feel him slowly…

"Wow." She smiled as she saw his face turn red. "I…er…I mean…"

"Thank you." She pushed herself up, taking his hand. "Do you mind…"

"Only if…"

She sighed, kissing him and slowly pulling his hand down her torso. They both gasped when his fingers brushed at her opening. He felt around a bit, making her shift under his touch and groan impatiently.

"Alright, then." He smirked, withdrawing his hand. "I see someone's eager." He carefully laid her back, moving himself over her.

She tried to steady her breathing, watching him put weight on his elbows. She swallowed, her whole body tensing.

"Shh…" He stroked her cheek. "Relax, Cathy."

She exhaled, loosening her muscles. She met his eyes again, a small smile spreading over her face.

"You…you ready?" he asked, settling between her hips.

She nodded, taking him in her hand and guiding him to her femininity. He drew in a sharp breath, letting it out moving his hands to cradle her shoulder blades. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Jamie tightened his hold on her back. He leaned down to capture her lips with his, and then gently pushed into her.

Her eyes widened as she let out a small yelp. If she was honest, it felt like she was being violated; it was weird to feel him inside her. It was also a bit painful, but underneath that she felt a strange stirring in her abdomen.

Jamie held himself still, his jaw clenched and his brow furrowed. "You…alright?" he got out.

She nodded, holding her breath as the pain slowly subsided and she got used to the feel and weight of him.

"Oh, my God, you're tight," he grunted, resting their foreheads together. "Shit…I think you're trying to make me suffer."

She huffed out a laugh. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

"So it's true, then?"

"Maybe." She smiled a little. "Jamie?"

"Yes?"

She gasped, glancing downward. "It…it doesn't hurt anymore."

He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her lips. "You sure, sweetheart?"

"Yes." She cupped his face with her hands, whispering against his mouth. "Please move."

He kissed her again, starting to rock slowly. She stayed still for a while, focusing on the way he moved within her. She sighed, widening her legs, marveling at the wonderful feeling that was building in her stomach.

He grunted again when her hips rose to meet his. She wrapped her legs around him, his lips once again covering her face with kisses. His thrusts slowly began to increase, his breathing following them.

Her legs soon tightened around him, feeling herself get closer to release. His left hand snaked its way between them, and she let out a loud moan as his thumb circled her sweet spot. She felt her muscles begin to clench; she heard his name fall from her lips a few times as the most pleasurable feeling she'd ever experienced washed over her suddenly. Her eyes closed as she let out a loud cry, pulling him impossibly closer so she could kiss him.

He gave a few more hard, quick thrusts before they become slow and deep. He let out a low groan, his back arching and his grip on her back tensing. He collapsed onto his elbows, trying not to crush her.

_She tried to calm her breathing, her chest rising and falling rapidly and a sheen of sweat covering her body. Jamie lay on top of her, his head buried in her neck._

_"You…you alright?" He was panting heavily, slowly pushing himself onto his elbows, gazing down at her through half-closed eyes._

_She nodded, trying to find her voice. Funny, considering she'd let out a rather loud cry only moments before…_

_"It wasn't…I…I didn't…" He blinked worriedly, gently stroking her cheek. "Did I hurt you?"_

_"Not…not much…"_

_She immediately regretted saying it. She could see the agony in his eyes, the guilt of knowing he'd caused her pain. He kissed her softly, whispering "I'm sorry," against her lips._

_"It's fine," she replied, smiling tiredly. She pushed his bangs off of his forehead. "It was lovely."_

_He still looked skeptical. She sighed, craning her neck forward and kissing his forehead. She finally felt him relax, and after a moment of holding him to her chest, he sat up, maneuvering them under the bed sheets. She turned over, facing away from him and looking out the window._

_His arms pulled her against him, hugging her around the waist. She felt his lips brush against the side of her head._

_"You doing alright?" he asked quietly, taking her left hand in his own._

_"Just wondering why you're interested in my finger." She giggled, feeling both rings on her third finger being spun and twisted._

_"I'm still trying to comprehend that a few hours ago, the most gorgeous woman in the world promised to be mine forever." He kissed the nape of her neck, nuzzling her shoulder with his chin. "Not to mention we finally were able to make love and it was bloody fantastic."_

_A smile spread over her face, and she snuggled closer to him. She slowly felt her eyes grow heavy, and she decided not to fight to stay awake. She took his left hand and kissed his palm. "I love you, Jamie."_

_Resting his chin in the crook of her neck, he sighed contentedly and whispered, "I love you, Catherine Bradley."_

* * *

Cathy blinked sleepily, glancing around the unfamiliar room. It took her a minute to remember the day before, and she smiled, shifting slightly.

She stopped when she realized she couldn't really move. Jamie's arms were holding her close to him; she felt his stubble tickling the crook of her neck and heard him breathing softly. She giggled, not having the heart to wake him up.

She was exhausted from last night, and it wasn't because their exertions had tired her out. She'd had a long talk with Jamie a few hours afterward. She'd gotten up and found that she was a bit sore when she used the bathroom. Closer inspection told her there was dried blood on her inner thighs.

Jamie'd woken up, concerned when she didn't return right away. He knocked on the door, asking if she was alright because there was some blood on the sheets. He'd felt terrible, apologizing and not even giving her a chance to say anything.

Once she'd calmed him down, she was able to tell him that she was fine, that it wasn't his fault. It had taken her a few minutes to finally convince him, but she didn't mistake the way he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead before they'd drifted back to sleep.

Jamie groaned softly, bringing her out of her thoughts. His chin left its place on her shoulder, and she rolled over, smiling up at him.

"Good morning," he said quietly, giving her a loving kiss.

"Good morning," she whispered into his lips, snuggling closer to him.

"You sleep well?"

"Mmm-hmm. Did you?"

"Of course I did. You were in my arms, weren't you?" He laid on his back, pulling her onto his chest.

"Aren't you the charmer." She kissed him again, her stomach growling.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "We should probably eat some breakfast, don't you think?"

She groaned, flopped her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to get up yet."

"Neither do I." He glanced over at the nightstand. "How does breakfast in bed sound to you?"

"It sounds absolutely perfect."

He laughed, kissing her. "I love you."

She giggled. "I love you, too."


	2. When I Look At You

_So I suppose this is now the unofficial collection of Camie smut. You're welcome. :p_

_Inspiration for this one is...complicated. An anon asked if I would write something in which Jamie deliberately goes behind Cathy's back and cheats on her after Matt is born, and I just couldn't do it. So after Gina and I discussed it, she ended up giving me the idea of Jamie getting jealous of someone hitting on Cathy, since usually it's the other way around for them._

* * *

When I Look At You_  
_

"Jamie, just because he was staring at me-"

"No one stares at you like that. Except me." Jamie balled his hands into fists. "That kid was asking for me to sock him."

"Sweetheart, he wasn't doing anything."

"I saw where his eyes were wandering," he growled. "God, did he really have nothing better to do?!"

Cathy sighed, rubbing her husband's shoulders. "It's not like I was going to run off with him."

"He certainly wanted you to. 'Will that be paper or plastic, miss?' Didn't he see your rings?"

"Jamie…"

"It makes me disgusted to see someone just…" He exhaled sharply. "No one makes eyes like that at you and gets away with it."

"Jamie…"

"It's just…just…" He glanced at her before looking back at his hands. "Those were the eyes of a very horny man, Cathy. And to think about it like that…" He pulled her closer. "We're not going back there, not when he's there. I don't want to stand by and watch as he mentally undresses my wife."

"Jamie!"

"What?"

Cathy pulled him to her by the shirt collar, kissing him. "It's over and done with, yeah? He's not here, he's not the one I'm married to."

"But-"

Her fingers unbuckled his belt, playing with the fly of his jeans. "He's not the one I'm going to pull on top of me and shag right now."

Jamie's eyes darkened slightly as he began undressing her. "You sure you're not going to imagine his head on me while he's still on your mind?" he asked, flinging her bra to the floor.

"Why would I want to?" She trailed her fingers into his boxers, causing him to suck in a breath. "It's much more fun to watch you."

"Oh is it, now?" His breathing was heavy now, and he pushed her into the mattress, kissing her pulse point. "So you've been with him before?"

"Yes, Jamie, that's why I was still a virgiiiiin-" She stopped, panting. "Don't be rough, okay? Do it again."

"You can't be serious."

She glared at him. "Pull out of me and try it again, dammit."

He did as he was told, gently easing himself in. "Is that better, my darling?"

She sighed, smiling. "Much."

He began thrusting at a slow pace, gritting his teeth as she kissed along his jaw. "What are we going to do about food, now? I mean…we can't…go back there…if he works…full-time."

"Jamie, we're not going to…just starve…ourselves out."

"My mum…could…bring us food."

"She does…enough…oh, God…for us…already…yessssss."

"You like that, huh?" He smirked. "Well…she does nothing all day…"

"Shit…Jamie…"

"She can just…come over here…and…make us…lunch…"

"Oh, God…right there…"

"And I could…just give her…the money…and we wouldn't…have to leave…the house…"

"Jamie…" Cathy's legs were around his waist. "I don't want to…come…talking about…your mother."

"Fine, then…want me to talk about the bag boy, then?"

"NO!" She crushed their lips together, her hips thrusting violently into his. "Wouldyoujustshutupforasecond ?"

"Gosh, alright." His grin widened, his thrusts increasing. "Didn't know you were so picky about sex, Cathy."

She looked like she was going to say something, but her eyes closed, and she started making cute little whimpers, telling him she was there. He fingered her sweet spot, kissing her passionately, and then he felt his name being whispered against his face, her inner muscles clenching around him.

Knowing he'd been the one to give her that euphoria made him lose it, groaning and feeling himself pulse inside her. And to his surprise, he heard himself whispering her name, over and over, like a mantra, into the silky skin of her shoulder. He collapsed, giving himself over to her.

Her fingers wove through his hair, gently stroking his head. "I think that's the first time you actually said my name," she said.

"First time I've said anyone's name," he mumbled, his energy gone. "You should feel special."

"Well, I do." She kissed his ear. "That was very lovely."

He lifted his head, his fingers caressing her cheek. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too." She kissed his nose. "And you need to know, Jamie, that no matter who looks at me or you, that you're my husband, and I'm your wife, and that's not going to change."

He nodded. "I know. It just irks me when someone eyes you like that."

"How about you snog me in front of him next time? Get the point across."

His eyes widened. "You…you can't mean…"

"Oh, but I do." She was smirking at him as they moved under the covers. "Just push me onto the conveyor belt and snog me until I'm dizzy."

"Won't we get kicked out?"

"So? It'll get the point across, won't it?" She pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling him relax into her.

"I suppose."

"Seriously, you have nothing to worry about." She trailed her fingers along his stubble. "I chose you, remember?"

"I know. And you made a damn good choice."

She giggled. "I did, didn't I?"

He laughed, as well, kissing her again.


	3. Teasing and the Wall

_This is Gina's first attempt at smut._

* * *

Cathy yawned, stretching her arms above her head and padding into their bedroom. She had been too tired to wear proper pajamas and instead threw on one of Jamie's shirts and a pair of navy shorts.

"That shirt is big on _me_," Jamie commented over his shoulder, watching her flop around to the left side of the bed with an amused smile. He balled up the dress shirt he had worn that day, shoving it into his dresser. "It practically _hangs_ off of you."

Cathy twisted and knotted the bottom of the shirt lazily, yawning again and flopping onto the bed on her stomach. "And until you learn to iron your own damn clothes, you're going to ruin that shirt with wrinkles if you keep doing that," she mumbled into her pillow.

Jamie chuckled, tying his sweatpants to keep them from sliding down as he made his way to the other side of their bed. He sat on the edge, one leg hanging off, and smiled down at his wife, who tilted her head to look at him. Her blonde hair was messy in front of her face, and she huffed, momentarily blowing it out of her eyes.

Jamie laughed again, brushing it away and curling a strand around his finger. "You have very soft hair," he said with a smile, shifting so he was now also on his stomach with his hand on the side of her face. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's pretty," he mumbled against her.

Cathy smiled tiredly in response. "You do too." She ruffled his brown hair, and he shook his head around which messed it up even more. "It's fluffy." She giggled. "Though you _do_ need a haircut."

Jamie pouted. "No," he said simply, turned over so he was now on his back.

Cathy chuckled at him and moved her head to his shoulder, a hand on his bare chest. "And you also need to stop wrinkling your clothes," she teased.

"No," Jamie repeated. He was fingering the sleeve of Cathy's – or rather _his_ – shirt, which he was able to tug down off her shoulder with minimal effort. She glanced at her own exposed skin, but paid it no mind, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to her husband's side. Jamie shifted his attention to her face again and felt a small smile tug on his lips. He leaned down a little, kissing above her left eyebrow and then very lightly on her lid. "Did I ever tell you that you sometimes mutter in your sleep?"

Cathy opened a quizzical eye at him. "No I don't."

Jamie chuckled, closing his eyes and moving his cheek to the top of her head. "Yeah, you do."

Cathy blinked twice, keeping her hand on Jamie's chest and leaning up a little. He lifted his head to look at her and grinned with half-lidded eyes. "No," she insisted with a small laugh. "That's you – _you_ mumble."

He shrugged. "I might do."

"You also moan."

"So do you, sometimes."

"You're lyin', I do not."

"_Sometimes_, not always,_ sometimes_ –"

"Liar!" Cathy giggled, poking his nose playfully.

He raised a brow at her. "Oh am I?"

"Yes, you are!"

"Well how would you know if you do?" He leaned upwards so he could kiss her, bringing her head down to his. Her hand trailed up his chest to his collarbone, and she ran her thumb along it. They separated only a little so their noses were still touching and he smiled and rubbed them together in an Eskimo kiss. "You don't hear yourself. You don't get the privilege of sleeping by your side every night."

He kissed the corner of her mouth, taking in a breath against her cheek. Cathy giggled and trailed her thumb over his collarbone again, up to his shoulder and a little down his arm. Her eyes fluttered closed and he placed a kiss on her chin.

"Even your murmurs sound beautiful," he muttered, kissing the same spot again. "I always wonder what it is your thinking about, but it must be something gorgeous." Another kiss, this time on her delicate jawline. "And all I can do is lay in perfect silence and hope that I don't wake you and seize it…"

His whisper had trailed off as he reached her ear, placing a hand gently on the small of her back and nibbling ever so lightly on the lobe. Cathy half-moaned against her will through her sigh and smiled as she took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent she could only describe as her husband. "And what popsicle stick did you get that from?"

Jamie let out a deep chuckle against her temple and she shivered inadvertently. "How do you know it wasn't a gum wrapper?"

She felt him smirk at his own joke, trailing his hand from her back down to the side of her nylon covered hip and to the back of her exposed thigh. He gently shifted her onto her back, hovering above her and kissing her nose.

"But really," he muttered, studying her with gentle strokes on her leg. He tilted his head to the side a little, his smile steadily growing. "Beautiful. Everything about you."

Cathy blushed and refrained from looking away sheepishly, instead cupping Jamie's face lightly in her hands and bringing him down to kiss her. He tilted his head to the other side and with the hand on her thigh wrapped her leg lazily around his back. His other returned to her back, leaning her upward at a slight arch which forced her lips closer to his. Jamie ran his teeth softly against her bottom lip, and she sighed breathlessly as she parted her lips enough to allow his tongue through.

Cathy tried unsuccessfully to suppress a moan, as Jamie repeated his previous movement, massaging his tongue along the bottom of hers, and retracting back to brush the tip. His wife squeezed his shoulders a little and gently balled up her fists, still running her thumb along his back. He couldn't help but chuckle at this and she made a small breathier moan at the mild vibration, almost like a squeak, and he separated them. He was still smirking against her mouth, and he placed a very light kiss on her lips before pulling back enough for her to breathe properly.

"And the way you moan in your sleep," he mumbled, kissing down her jawline, trailing his tongue as he went. "It always makes me wonder…" He trailed over her usual weak spot near her collar bone and waited for her breath to hitch as it usually did, before he sucked gently and teasingly, just enough to leave a dull red mark.

Cathy's eyes opened a little, staring half-lidded at the ceiling. "Wonder…" she breathed, prompting him to finish his thought.

He smiled, tracing his nose up into her neck and tickling her with the mild stubble on his cheek. He remembered his left hand still placed on her thigh and realized he had been circling his thumb along it, making Cathy's breathing a bit heavy. He brought the hand up, under the fabric of her shorts, lifting the laced material of her panties with his index finger, removing it with a very light snap.

"Just how innocent _is_ …" he continued, pressing up against her, making sure his hips rolled lightly against hers. He grunted a little as she squeaked and moaned again, digging the pads of her fingers into his bare back before she shivered as his breath hit her ear. "_My Catherine_."

She shivered again, one hand gripping his back and the other getting tangled in his hair as she attempted to pull her husband closer to her. She spread her legs wider so he could shift up to look her in the eye, and his hips inadvertently ground into hers again. Her brows furrowed as she felt her whole body being set a blaze, reacting to the movement and electrocuting her senses. And, also, drawing a reaction to the slightly rough hand under her shorts massaging along her hips and inner-thigh, thumb teasing the fabric of her underwear. And to the lips on hers, moving to her cheek and then her temple and smirking along the way as they always did.

Jamie stopped, looking down at her and smirking widely at her entire reaction to a few of his touches and caresses. He enjoyed going slow and teasingly, specifically for the benefit of watching her squirm and moan and beg and shiver. He especially loved how she bit her bottom lip and looked into his eyes, innocent and expectant, waiting for his next touch or kiss or whisper. And he spoiled her as much as he could, trying to change things up every once in a while, finding new places to kiss along, biting and licking different areas of soft skin. He drove himself wild with these thoughts, and when they got started, they _got started_.

He was brought back from his thoughts with a deep groan as Cathy kissed down his jawline and to his neck, wrapping her left leg a little tighter. She hadn't even really pushed against, but more like brushed directly over his hardening length as a small, warm and delicate hand curled its fingers over the edge of his sweatpants, tugging down his boxers with it. She had only brought them down enough to run her thumb along his hipbone, and he involuntarily jerked forward, causing her palm to press against his skin, dragging her hand a bit further down. The light, mischievous movements were driving him crazy, and his head was swimming in a dizzy haze. "_Fuck…_"

"_Jamie_…" Cathy bit down lightly on his shoulder, and his brain went a bit nuts, sending a rush of heat to his groin and making him strangle back a small moan. "You don't have to go…" she breathed out, kissing his collarbone, "so… slow."

He hadn't known he was biting his lip until it started to get quite painful, and he instead pulled away enough so he could get a good look at his beautiful wife. She looked back at him with wide, innocent eyes; and watching her chest move up and down and her mildly swollen lips part with each intake of breath made the arm supporting his weight buckle a little. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked a bit sheepish, every so often glancing away. He suddenly sighed heavily, pulling Cathy towards him, harsher than he had intended to. She squeaked in surprise, and he brought his right hand to her back again, arching her as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

Cathy wrapped her legs tighter around his hips, and he squeezed her thigh, grinding slow against her hips, roughly enough to make them both moan, feeling various parts of his body jump and jerk. He bit down a bit too much on her lip and she squealed, digging the pads of her fingers into his scalp. He moaned into her mouth, licking the spot in apology and running his tongue along hers.

Jamie could hear her panting through her parted lips, and he could imagine the amused look on his face as he separated and focused his attention to thrusting his pelvic area into hers once more, having to swallow back another deep groan. She tried to quiet herself and keep from moaning too loudly, biting her lip with a whimper, and watching her husband's teasing expression.

He hummed, looking her up and down, and then smiling. "Apparently very much so…" He bit the inside of his lip to keep from smirking, kissing her temple and watching her expression as he rolled off of her. "Maybe a little _too_ innocent." He looked at the ceiling, trying not to chuckle to himself. "But I spoil you too much." He looked back at her again, kissing her cheek before rolling over to his side, bunching up the comforter to hide his arousal and closed an eye, biting his tongue cheekily as if he were the sliest man on the planet.

Cathy's chest heaved as she took in a deep breath, staring at the ceiling in a stupor. "But– we were just –" Sshe was still out a breath, and her words were a sigh, before she found her voice again, sitting up a little. "What about – you can't just –"

Jamie let out a deep sigh to hide his chuckle and shrugged his shoulder, pretending to doze off. Cathy watched him in bewilderment. Was he crazy? How could he just–?

"Oh, wait a minute; I know _exactly_ what you're doing here." She folded her arms. "This is because of the other night, isn't it?"

Jamie opened both his eyes, arching an eyebrow at the memory. He had practically had to beg for her to just help him get off, just a quickie, and then he'd leave her alone for the rest of the night. It had taken a while to get past her cheeky refusals, and by the time she agreed he was practically on the brink. It ended up being one of the sexiest, passion-filled nights they'd ever had.

"Well, you can't blame me for wanting to relive the memory." He grunted, pulling the blankets up farther. His hand twitched and he curled it into a fist on his abdomen. "But m-maybe I'm just not in the mood tonight." He bit the inside of his lip, cursing himself out for stammering. He knew she'd be raising a brow at him, arms folded and unconvinced.

Cathy recalled the other night briefly, remembering how she had done just as he was now, resulting in him having to almost force her to face him properly after she had given in so he could snog her. She suddenly felt a smirk of her own on her face, and she bit her lip with the thought she just had. She slipped Jamie's shirt farther down her shoulder, shimmying until the top of her breast was visible and wiggling a little out of her shorts.

All Jamie could hear was the rustling of fabrics, and he arched an eyebrow, tempted to roll over. And he almost did so until he felt a pair of lips on his ear, making his breath hitch.

"Have you always been this much of cocky _arse_?" She trailed her nail along his arm, elbow to shoulder and felt the goose flesh in its wake as he struggled against a shiver. He tried determinedly to avert his attention to the pattern of the wall, but try as he did, he learned that it was near impossible to ignore your wife when she was sucking on the weak spot in your jawline and intertwining your fingers together when they were so dangerously close to your erection.

Cathy bit her lip with a small blush as another "naughty" line came to mind. She let out a tickling breath, and he could see strands of her light hair in his face as she whispered in his ear, "_I think there might only be one thing about you bigger than your ego_…"

Jamie felt his jaw tighten and he swallowed, feeling his body heat rush in opposite directions. Cathy must've seen his blush - she knew he'd like that one, those kinds of compliments always won him over in any situation - and she wiped away a small bead of sweat near his hairline with her other thumb. She combed his hair back with her fingers, kissing his temple.

"_But you're lucky you're cute_."

The last thing Jamie could remember was Cathy sucking teasingly along his jawline and moving their hands until their fingertips had passed a little below the waistline of his sweats, and breathing into his ear.

"And just how vulnerable_ is…my James."_

Next thing he knew he had flipped over completely, practically devouring her mouth, massaging her thighs as she wrapped them around his waist again. It took all his willpower to refrain from tearing _his_ shirt off her body, and he instead resorted to grazing her lip with his teeth in a low growl. Cathy just chuckled against his lips, snaking her arms around his neck and back, and keeping her lips shut. Jamie growled at her again, which slowly turned into a groan when her nails traced down his back and around his waistline to the front.

Irritated, he squeezed her bottom a little bit harshly, making her squeak. Seizing the opportunity, he tangled his tongue with hers, using the same movement he _knew_ just drove her nuts. She moaned almost desperately, shifting upwards which dragged her shirt down off her shoulder again. Jamie's attention turned to the newly exposed skin, and he separated from the kiss, bringing his lips to her shoulder instead.

He left another red mark directly on her collarbone, considerably darker than the first, and licked and sucked his way down to the top of her breast. He arched her back once more, and curled his first two fingers under the collar of the shirt, pulling it down and nearly stretching out the fabric until her nipple was exposed. But rather than do what he knew she wanted him to, he stopped, pulling up the bottom of the shirt only a little bit and circling her bellybutton with his left thumb.

Cathy watched him with flushed cheeks, panting and gripping the sheets in her left hand, waiting for him to do something. He tilted his head, resting it on her other breast and staring up at her in perfect innocence.

"What?"

She took in a deep breath as his left thumb moved from her navel to the top of her panties, still visible above the shorts sliding down her hips. "W-What do you mean?" she gasped.

He glanced down for a second to watch as he lifted the waistband enough to fit his finger and released, making them snap back to her skin just as before, which caused an odd reaction in the pit of her stomach.

"_What do you want me to do_?" he muttered before meeting her eyes again, his cheeky grin widening at her furrowed brows and desperate expression.

Cathy knew she should be irritated by his cockiness – him thinking she should _beg_ for him just tot _touch_ her – but, rather, it simply made her even more aroused, because it was so simply _Jamie_; and he could tell, by the way her nipple hardened under his cheek and how she jerked her hips ever so slightly towards his hand.

"You - you know damn good and well what I w-want you to do –" She cut herself off with a sharp breath while Jamie flicked the fabric-covered nub of her breast with his tongue. She arched her back further, an unspoken beg for more attention. But she knew her husband, and that would not be enough to satisfy his ego. Instead he parted his lips enough to kiss around, biting down on it, and never losing eye contact.

"What if I don't know?"

"Jamie, _please_."

"Please what?"

"You know _what_, just _please_."

Jamie pulled himself back up to eye level, making sure he brushed against every section of her body, the fingers of his left hand trailing from her hips upward. She whimpered against his lips in a soft kiss, and when they separated he balanced himself on his elbows so he was hovering above her, his breath hitting her cheek. "_And just what are you going to do about it?_"

And as soon as his lips made contact with hers again, she had her hands on his shoulders, and he nearly yelped as she flipped him onto his back, straddling his waist and kissing him fiercely. He knew every inch of his skin was on fire beneath her touch, and she dragged her nails down his strong arms, leaving dull red lines. It was rare that he saw this side of Cathy, and he had to admit that he enjoyed it. He felt his eyes roll and he tilted his head back after she rolled her hips into his, finding the perfect line between rough and playful. She did so again, and once more, and he couldn't fight back his growling moans anymore, gripping her hips and forcing them down on his throbbing length.

It was once again her turn to smirk, and she realized just how hard it was not to do so when you had someone practically under your control. She experimented with a more circular motion, twisting her hips a little, and his fingers tightened as he let out a throaty panting moan.

"Oh, _God_."

Cathy suddenly got an idea, and giggled to herself, drawing Jamie's attention back to her. She almost moaned a little herself at the hungry look in his eyes and how blown open his pupils were.

She sat up, her hands out stretched, and couldn't help but trail her finger down his chest. She smiled at him, running a hand through her hair, the other at the bottom of her shirt, dragging it upward. She slowly lifted the dark blue Rhino's shirt right below her breasts, pausing for a moment and biting her finger. She saw Jamie staring directly at the very bottom of her right breast which was visible under her fingers, as he involuntarily licked his drying lips. It was as if he had caught himself and forced his attention back to her face, swallowing. She winked at him, gradually lifting Jamie's shirt off of her, flipping her hair around as the material left her skin.

The room was a bit chilly, and she had to resist the urge to cover herself, ruffling and shaking her hair out of her eyes. She almost displayed her chest more proudly as her husband sat himself up, trailing his hands up her waist before she stopped him, sliding them back down. "Oh, so _now_ you want to? Well, no touching." She laughed. "Not 'till I'm done."

He shifted obediently so his hands were by his side, gripping the sheets in an attempt to keep himself from moving them as he bit his lip in anticipation. She grinned slyly, sticking her tongue out between her teeth at him. She couldn't help but tease him a bit more, enjoying his body's natural reactions, and sensually and slowly sliding her fingertips down her slender waist until they reached her shorts. She tugged them down along with her panties, peeling them from her body and taunting him with the slow reveal of her newly exposed skin.

Cathy moved to more of a kneeling position so she could slide them down to her knees. And once they were off she sat herself back down, biting her lip at the large bulge in her red-faced husband's sweats. She ran her hands up and down her thighs and Jamie, barely being able to take it, went to grab her waist again until, in a quick movement, Cathy caught his hands, bringing them above his head.

"Oh, you just_ love_ being teased, don't you Jamie?" she breathed against his ear, nibbling the top of it. She kept one hand lazily on his wrists – it didn't take much effort to hold them in place, as he seemed to enjoy it, further proving her previous statement – and trailed the other to his chest. "You love it just as much as you love teasing me." She gradually trailed lower at a maddeningly slow pace, lifting her palm and her fingertips as she went, until it was just her first finger. "Maybe even more."

She circled his navel and curled her finger along his waistline as she had done earlier, dragging his sweatpants down his hips, leaving him in just his patterned boxers. This time _he_ was going to beg for it. She was determined, and she didn't plan on giving up now.

"Cathy, _please,_ would you just – _Oh, Lord_."

She thrust herself onto him and he could feel the warmth and wetness of her plainly through the thin grey material of the last article of clothing separating them. She leaned over his flushed body, not missing a thrust and kissing his jawline.

"You see, this – … is the problem with you having such a large eg–… ego," she panted against the stubble of his cheek, both of them groaning louder at a particularly rough grind. "You put this upon y-yours-self." She suddenly whimpered when Jamie swiveled his hips a little, attempting to bring them closer, and he smirked with a deep chuckle at the returning innocence.

"Have you finally given in?" he growled, his leg slightly twitching and manhood throbbing. He knew if she didn't give in now, he'd most likely end up losing this little battle, as he could unfortunately feel a build-up in the pit of his stomach. Cathy eyed him with one of the lustiest looks she'd ever give him, holding onto one of his shoulders and gripping his wrists tighter. "_I knew you would_."

Something in her seemed to snap and she suddenly released her hold on his wrists, grabbing his arms and yanking him a little unkindly to her lips in a deep, rough kiss. She didn't even bother teasing or slowing her pace, pulling down the fabric of his boxers and practically ripping them from his thighs. Jamie ground their bare hips once, and without a warning thrust quickly into her with a deep groan. She felt her walls tighten around his pulsing length, and her thighs nearly closed in an effort to feel fuller and to squeeze him as much possible.

He pushed her onto her back, pulling out almost completely before thrusting into her again, burying himself as deeply inside of her as he could. She let out a particularly loud and nearly desperate whimpering cry, and he grunted as he picked up his pace, the build-up of it all almost painful in his stomach.

"Fuck! Fuck _fuck_, this is why I should be –_ shit! –_ be in control." His pace gained speed erratically as he tried to ignore the reminders of how close he obviously was. "Then I won't be so fucking close – _Goddamn _you are so fucking _tight!_" He made a very deep throaty moan, thrusting deeper than before, and pulling out to his tip before thrusting in again.

Cathy could barely speak through her own cries, but managed to retort. "Well, if you didn't have to be such an egotistical – _Ah, Jamie!_" she cried out when he shifted the direction of his next thrust to the side, hitting a certain spot that made her entire body convulse. "_God, baby, right there!_"

"That's – _not my fault_." He fought back against the coiling in his stomach, the muscles of his abdomen tightening for a moment with the struggle of it. He was trying to make this last as long as possible. After all this "competing", he sure as hell wasn't going to be the first to come. He thrust in the same direction, continuously hitting the same spot she had instructed him to, his hand twitching at every moan and cry it elicited from her.

He gritted his teeth and lifted his head, just noticing now the long dent and chip of paint near the headboard of their bed, taking even more damage as it hit the wall continuously. He hoped it didn't make too much noise, as he would have to make a very embarrassing apology to his neighbors the next day. But that was the last thing on his mind as Cathy dug the nails of her right hand into his scalp, and the other into his back.

"Oh God, _baby!_" she kept panting, incoherently muttering into his neck. "Oh, _Jamie_, you're bloody _amazing_." She bit down to stifle her next whimper and he could tell by the way she was now meeting his thrusts with much more enthusiasm that she was just as close as he was.

Jamie sunk his nails into the skin of her thighs and she cried out in mild pain. "Sorrysorrysor–" He threw one of her legs over his shoulder desperately, groaning loud enough to wake anyone next door (he made a mental note to definitely leave at _least _a pair of headphones on their doorstep), deepening his thrusts. He wasn't even trying to hold back now, he wanted her to just come and moan his name and clench around him and, fuck, if she didn't hurry –

"Jamie!" she cried. "Oh, I'm so close baby, I'm–!" She bit his shoulder again after he thrust as far down as he could go, and she threw back her head and practically screamed, moaning his name over and over as she finally released around him. And after just two more thrusts he could do no more to hold back, and came roughly, burying himself once more as deeply as he could into her and filling her with a drawn out orgasm, garbling his words and groaning his wife's name, strangling back a cry of his own in an attempt to keep them even a _little_ quiet.

"_Fuck_, _I love you!_" he cried into her shoulder, clenching his cheek at the strength of his release. He pumped his hips a few more times before pulling out, his whole body still changing between twitching and relaxing as he collapsed onto the blonde below him. He grunted with the effort of lifting himself off of her, muttering an apology before she shook her head and brought his down to kiss her. She smiled at him and allowed him to rest his head above her breast so she could massage his scalp as the two of them panted together.

"I…" Cathy took in a deep breath releasing it in a long huff, brushing back his dampened hair. "Oh, Jamie, I love you so much."

In response, Jamie chuckled again, vibrating her stomach and making her eyebrows arch in question. "And I love you too, as I've said. But we're not done here. Not yet." He laughed at her expression, amused by the cute blush spreading across her cheeks, and kissed her neck.

She cleared her throat, her eyes fluttering closed before they opened at once and then stayed half-lidded in a mild blissful state. "But…aren't you exhausted –?" Cathy cut herself off with a sharp intake of breath as Jamie left lazy kisses up her neck, flicking the shell of her ear with his tongue.

He chuckled again. "Mmm, but I can't let that stop me from satisfyin' my darlin'…can I?"

Cathy chuckled herself, and Jamie shifted himself over her again, sliding his hands under the warmth of her back. Cathy took his face in her hands, pulling him up to her lips. It seemed he wasn't in the mood for teasing anymore, and instead massaged her back lightly with his fingertips, gently lifting her up. Cathy arched her back, but he moved a hand to her shoulder, moving her to a sitting position.

She separated with a confused arch of the brow, but he just smirked lopsidedly in response and kissed her nose. They were both kneeling now, and Cathy squeaked as Jamie placed his hands under her bum. And she squeaked again when he lifted her onto him, steadying her there. She grasped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, watching his eyes as he brought them off the bed.

Cathy was afraid he might fall over, as he still seemed a bit worn out, but he just gave her a sweet kiss. She felt him walk a short distance before her back was met with a cold, smooth surface. She tilted her head to see herself on the wall, and Jamie took the opportunity to kiss her neck again, moving to her jaw.

She turned back to her husband, who looked up at her at the same time, making their noses poke each other's. She giggled, Eskimo-kissing him as she had done earlier. "Jamie…" she sighed, not bothering to say more.

He grinned at her and just kissed her chin, his top lip brushing her bottom. She giggled again, softly rubbing his shoulder and bicep, before moving to kiss his forehead. Jamie brought himself back up so he could kiss her properly, not hesitating to run his tongue along the line where her lips met, waiting for them to part. Cathy immediately complied with a light sigh, feeling a deep blush cross her cheeks as she felt her husband's arousal near her inner thigh. She smiled against his lips and brought her other hand down his chest, resting it above his navel. He groaned softly, pressing her further into the wall. She tightened her grip around his waist and on his arm as one of his hands abandoned their hold on her thighs and trailed soft circles on her stomach.

Cathy had a feeling where he was going and sighed a little, arching her back slightly and hoping he'd actually go through with it this time. She slid a little as she shifted, pressing her lower body into his. Jamie closed his eyes for a split second with a deep breath and then smiled a little at her, opening one. His pupil was wide once again in his hazel eye, and his grin spread as he caught her staring a little. He opened his other eye and glanced down at her slightly swollen mouth, then back at her eyes.

She prompted him forward, making sure he didn't forget, pushing her chest closer to his. She stared at him with sheepish eyes, and he sideways-smirked at her, pressing their lips together in a dizzying kiss. He finally complied with her request, his thumbs first brushing the bottoms of her breasts before taking them lightly in his palms. Cathy jerked forward, forcing his hands closer, moaning directly in his ear. She heard him growl a little as he massaged gently, thumbs circling her nipples. He was trying his hardest to refrain from teasing – as she would most likely get annoyed by it – and he could barely stand in his mix of exhaustion and arousal. It was a strange combination, but it allowed him the pleasure of finding out more of his beloved's satisfactions.

He hadn't realized his thumbs had been brushing and tweaking the peaks of her breasts until her breath hitched and released, warm in his ear, sending a shiver and light jolt down his spine. "_Jamie_."

He just sighed back in response before releasing his hold on her breasts and grasping her thighs again to adjust her. He caught her light pout, but it quickly changed as she eyed him innocently, waiting for him to move them. Jamie tried to control his breathing, finding himself panting lightly, but just kept his gaze locked on hers as he positioned himself without a check. Cathy just stared back before she began to feel shy, instead looking at his collar bone. But he kept staring back at her, trying to form words and sentences in his swirling head.

"Cathy…I really…" His tired and dizzy tongue slurred his words a little as his tip brushed her opening, making him shudder. Cathy was just about to respond to him when he slid in rather easily, making her cry out.

"GodILoveYou," Jamie moaned into her neck as he waited for her to adjust herself around him and against the wall. She tried her best not to squirm as it made her husband twitch and jerk and cry out a little. On second thought, maybe she should squirm some more. But she wasn't devious enough to do that, after one look at him revealed just how aroused, while exhausted, he actually was. She closed her eyes a little and pulled Jamie flush against her, causing him to slide in all the way. He squeezed her thighs and bit his lip, groaning deep in his throat and eagerly awaiting the okay. And once he got it, he began his usual steady rhythm of deep thrusts, and Cathy had to grip even tighter onto his shoulders to keep her from letting go.

She prepared herself for him to speed up even more, but he instead kept the same pace, grunting at every thrust. Most of his upper body, from what she could feel, was damp and a little tense, and she moved her hand to his shoulder blade, rubbing it softly and encouragingly. She could feel that he wouldn't be long, as she felt the same, and bit down on her own lip to keep from making too loud of a noise.

Cathy could hear Jamie's usual garbled nonsense speech under his breath as he fought to keep going, occasionally just panting, "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou." His groans were turning to mild desperate cries, and even her moans were starting to sound needier. She decided to take a least a little bit of control – she knew not to try to take all of that from him, as it usually damaged his ego – but just enough that he wouldn't have to worry about making sure she was 100% satisfied (as she always was, though he never seemed to take that).

"Cathy I- _fuck._" He let out another deep growl as Cathy shifted herself higher to meet his thrusts, taking him deeper inside her with each movement. She kissed his forehead and brought a hand to the side of his face, tilting it upward so she could see him properly. He met her gaze with furrowed brows and slightly desperate eyes but, for the most part, with his usual blissful look. She leaned down to kiss him, and she caught him bite his lip before their mouths touched, and could hear – and even _feel _– his moans, growing stronger with every thrust, against her lips, tangling with hers. She felt another build-up in her stomach and gripped Jamie's shoulders, face, and then arms as he nearly bit down on her lip again.

"Cathy I just – can you please try – _shit_, try to – with me."

She tried to respond, though it just came out in muffled cries, until he forced her to look him in the eye again, his gaze now another strange blend of innocence and mild demand. She closed her eyes tight, only able to nod. Jamie's eyes glazed over a little and he felt himself pulsing with every now slightly desperate thrust. The level of Cathy's moans and cries increased, and Jamie couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Are you clo– Please tell me y– _Fuck!_"

His whole body practically shuddered at the weight of his orgasm, his hair seemingly drooping against his forehead. He kept thrusting, convinced Cathy hadn't come yet, until he felt her relaxing against him only about a second after. She was nearly clawing his back, whimpering a little, until he slowed down and finally ceased, too exhausted to pull out yet.

"Sor-ry," Cathy began, panting in between syllables. "I tried to…sorry I came…a second after –" She must've given up, or perhaps she just couldn't talk anymore and just sunk against him, breathing heavily.

Jamie swallowed, finding the breath to say. "It's fi'," and the strength to carry them back to their bed. He nearly dropped her onto the mattress, but managed to lay her down gently, sliding out of her with a small grunt and rolling onto his back.

Cathy stared with wide eyes at the ceiling, before taking in deeper breaths to calm herself, closing her eyes a little. "Wow." She laughed a little. "You're just…that's…heh, _wow_." She smiled tiredly at him and brushed his damp bangs of his forehead. "Mmm, I love you."

Jamie didn't respond for a while but just stared at the ceiling, panting harder than earlier. He brought his own hand up, brushing back his hair and taking Cathy's hand in his, kissing it. She smiled exhaustedly at him, and he tilted his head towards her. "Love you too, darlin'." He tilted his head back to the ceiling in thought, and she gave him a curious smile. He then nodded a little, licking his lip. "Yeah. Darlin'." He grinned lopsidedly. "I like that."

Cathy chuckled at him. "Well, I _love_ it."

"Even with my own speech you one-up me."

She laughed. "Don't say that."

"It's true."

"Is not."

"_Yeah… it_…" Jamie trailed off, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. Cathy grinned at him, resting her head on his shoulder, kissing it. She stared at him for a while, her eyelids feeling heavy. She managed a quick kiss on his cheek before she gave in to her exhaustion, finding her breathing matching up with his.

* * *

The Daley kids hadn't been home for even 20 minutes, bouncing into their flat with their smiling father following closely behind, closing the door behind them. Mr. Daley tossed his keys into a bowl on the kitchen counter, kissing his wife's cheek, who grinned at him from her usual spot on the sofa with her favorite home decorating magazine. Their children hopped from the kitchen with a cookie each, plopping themselves on the floor and playing with the toys Mrs. Daley made sure to dust, swab, and neatly organize every time they went out so they were nice and clean when they got back.

Mr. Daley sat by his wife, an arm around her, kissing her forehead and making her beam again. He turned on the sports channel but barely watched it, instead choosing to watch his kids play around on the living room floor, he and his missus glancing at each other, smiling and laughing.

"_Rawr_!" Their son imitated the green dragon in his palm, smashing it into the castle he had built, his sister scooting her own castle over so as to avoid the flying Legos. The pounding against the ground was loud, as expected, but Mr. Daley could've sworn it had never been that loud before. He raised an eyebrow but dismissed it, bringing his attention back to the discussion of the other night's rugby game.

But even after his son had stopped his assault on the plastic building blocks, the banging was still prominent enough to avert his attention. He listened intently, turning his head both ways, trying to find the source of the pounding. Mrs. Daley closed her magazine in her lap, her first finger on her page, and looked at her husband in question before listening as well. Another sound was following it now, unmasked by the continuous banging, but low enough to be confused as so.

After listening for another 5 seconds, the noise had clicked in their minds, and the Daleys looked at each other with matching maroon faces. Mrs. Daley's mouth was opened and she dropped her catalogue to the floor. Mr. Daley could hardly say a word, trying his best to channel out the creaking and occasional moaning coming from a flat somewhere next to theirs.

"Mum, what's that banging?" their daughter asked as her brother jumped from his seat and ran to the wall, cupping his hand around his ear to get a better listen.

"And the moaning!" he observed.

His sister joined him. "It kinda sounds like Mr. Frazier."

"Mr. Frazier? No way, it's gotta be Mr. Bradley! He's next door, innit he?"

The kids seemed puzzled by their parent's reactions as their mother dashed under the table to retrieve her magazine, which she hid her red face in. Mr. Daley stuttered for a moment, before he stood up abruptly. The banging continued, though it seemed to be slowing down a bit more. Mr. Daley stood in his place for a minute before nearly sprinting to his kids, ushering them out of the room.

"Dad, is Mr. Bradley hur–?"

"Is he hurting the woman making those noi –?"

"Tellyouwhenyou'reolder," he rushed, leading them to their bedrooms.

Once they were out, he and his wife shared a look of discomfort. Mr. Daley remained standing in his spot, trying to silence everything around him, before slowly seating himself next to his wife as the banging ceased. He stared blankly at the wall near the TV, ignoring the people on the screen before taking in a deep breath. He looked at his wife again, and she was staring at him with wide eyes. They both stared at one another, before slowly turning back to their activities.

But just as soon as they started to relax again, another set of bangs was heard, much more pronounced, and two set of heavy breathing and grunts filled what empty space was left from the voices on the TV. The kids barreled down the stairs, bombarding their parents with questions and accusations, struggling to deduce the reason for the sounds, much to their embarrassed parent's dismay.

"I told you, I told you! I think he's hurting her!"

"What if he is? Or what if she's hurting _him_?"

Mr. Daley froze, choosing not to move or speak for a while as his kids carried on protesting against their mother's wishes for them to go back to their rooms, but rather chose to register the irony of the next line on the TV, his mouth twitching uncomfortably.

"And there's not a doubt they're thinking of going out with yet _another _bang this season."


	4. Something New

Something New

Cathy felt her breathing start to labor as she tilted her head back. "_Fuck_, Jamie…right there…"

She still couldn't believe she was allowing him to spoil her like this. God forbid she do something for him, but she wasn't going to complain. She'd never actually done something like this before, and damn he definitely knew his stuff.

She moaned, fisting both her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. "Don't stop…please…don't…"

She didn't finish, convulsing and leaning back into the couch cushions, digging her head into the fabric. She let out a string of breathy cries, her hips twisting and her toes curling. Her hands left their grip on Jamie's hair and gripped the cushions on either side of her head, her eyes opening for a moment.

"Jamie…Jamie…JAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! FUCK!" Her eyes wrenched shut as she buried her head into the cushions even further, her death grip tightening and her inner muscles contracting. She moaned a few more times, waiting for the last waves of her orgasm to subside before she relaxed, panting and staring at her husband with wide eyes.

Jamie was still on his knees as he lifted his head, his mouth and chin both wet. Cathy felt her cheeks grow warm, and he smirked at her, standing up and walking to the kitchen. She'd made him promise to wipe his face and wash his mouth as soon as he was finished; she wasn't about to be covered in her own juice.

She pulled her knickers and pajama pants back on, waiting for him to return. She noticed that he was walking at a sluggish pace, his erection no longer prominent as it had been when he'd left.

He must have seen her staring, because he chuckled a bit as he pulled his boxers on. "I rubbed right against the cabinet under the sink by accident, and I lost it. Took a while to mop up." He winked. "You're quite the turn-on, my darling."

Cathy blushed harder, twirling her hair as he took a seat beside her.

"So…"

"So…?"

"How was it?"

Cathy swallowed. "It was…amazing." She hid her face in his bare shoulder, giggling shyly.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it. Unless you're lying and I did a rubbish job."

"No, no you didn't." She lifted her head, smiling a bit. "It really was amazing, don't worry." She felt heat rising to her face again. "And you looked very…erm, sexy."

"Did I?" He grinned at her, kissing her forehead. "So you were watching me?"

"…A little, yeah." She bit her lip. "I was curious."

"Speaking of curiosity…" He placed a hand on her stomach. "How's Baby Bradley the Second?"

Cathy rolled her eyes, smiling. "The doctor said it wouldn't harm the baby, Jamie. He or she is just fine."

"Well, we never did anything when you were carrying Matt. I just want to make sure everything's okay."

She placed a hand over his. "Everything's perfectly fine, Jamie." Her smiled widened as she leaned int to kiss him. "You have nothing to worry about."


	5. Connecting

Connecting

"_God, Cathy_." Jamie pressed her hips farther down against his. "I should let you be dominate more often."

"Why's that?" she asked, continuing to swivel her hips, slowly sliding his length in and out of her.

"I get to see you ride me like the sexy bad girl you are."

Cathy stopped moving, giving him a stern look. "Come on, now, Jamie…"

"What? It's true." He ran his fingers up her waist. "You're incredibly sexy…"

"I don't ride you, Jamie." She folded her arms.

"Yeah, you do."

She ground her hips into his roughly. "No, I _don't_."

Jamie cried out, gritting his teeth. "Yes, you _do_."

She shook her head, rolling off of him and onto her side of the bed. "Then I'm done for the night."

"What?!" Jamie sat up, face red and manhood still very much erect. "That's not fair."

"I don't care what you think, Jamie. I don't like the way you phrased that."

"But it was a compliment. I didn't mean anything bad by it." He kissed her temple, moving down to her cheek, then her jaw and neck. "Come on, now, I'm sorry…"

She sighed. "You mean it?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry I said that. But I do think you're sexy. Even when you're not on top."

"Really?"

He nodded again. "Of course I do."

She smiled. "Well, then…" She lay down, quirking her eyebrows. "Why don't I show you just how sexy I can be?"

Jamie felt himself twitch a bit, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. In no time at all, he'd settled himself between her legs, and gently pushed in, the two of them sighing in unison.

After that, it didn't turn into the fuck session either of them had expected. Jamie used long, deep strokes, Cathy gently meeting each one with a loving smile. It took them a bit longer than usual to finish, but when they did, it was simultaneously, something they both tried to do often. And he couldn't hold himself back, kissing her fiercely and whispering, "God, I love you" and "Cathy" over and over as he buried himself deeper within her, her own inner walls contracting around him.

This was one of the many thing he loved about being so intimate with her. He teased her more often than she would like, but they never failed to come back together. He especially was fond of the much gentler, slower, softer moments when they'd make love, because that's what it was. It wasn't the sexy fucking they did to get off, or the married sex they'd have just because. It was the sensual, passionate time they shared, where they truly became one and connected the way only two people deeply in love could.

He was very lucky, he decided as he pulled Cathy closer to his chest, the two of them drifting off in each others' arms. Very lucky indeed.


	6. Best Behavior Part II

_Part I can be found in both Imagine Your OTP and The Camie Chronicles._

* * *

_Part I: Imagine your OTP hosting a nice dinner for Person A's boss and their family. They're polite and everyone has a wonderful time, Person A sharing stories about they and Person B's casual, everyday life while Person B finishes up the meal and sets the table._

**_Part II: After a lovely dinner, your OTP wishes A's boss and their family a nice night, and as soon as your OTP is alone again, they practically tackle each other and make their way to the bedroom, undressing as they go and having passionate sex at least twice before they cuddle to sleep._**

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming." Cathy, Jamie and Matt now stood by the door, waving goodbye to Jen and her family.

"Thank you for inviting us!" Jen gave Cathy another hug. "We have to do this again sometime." She shifted her eyes to Abigail. "And I'll make sure Abigail is…not as vocal next time."

"Bye, everyone!" Abigail blew kisses to everyone, skipping down the path. Dan hastily waved his farewell as he followed her to their car, Rachel nodding to the Bradleys and going after them.

"Have a good night, dear," Jen said. "Thank you again!"

"See you!" Cathy shut the door, the sound of a car engine reaching their ears a moment later.

Matthew raced up the stairs, throwing his dress clothes on the floor of his room and pulling on his spaceship pajamas. Jamie helped him brush his teeth, and Cathy read him his favorite story, _Where the Wild Things Are_. He soon fell asleep after that.

As soon as Matt's bedroom door was shut, Jamie pushed her against the nearest wall, attacking her mouth with his and unwinding her hair from atop her head. She could easily feel his arousal through his pants as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to their room.

"Jamie, what -"

"Do you know how hard it was _not _to undress you down there?" he growled, setting her down on the bed and gently nibbling her earlobe. "Surprised your boss didn't say anything about how red-faced I was getting."

"Jamie…where did this come from?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. But I'm not going to question it." He slid the straps of her dress down her arms, sucking at her collarbone. "You're not showing yet, best to take advantage before it gets to the point where I'll have to jerk off by myself."

"JAMIE!"

"What?"

"Did I really need to know that?"

"Oh, come on. I thought it was obvious." He quirked an eyebrow. "And it's not like you never did when you were pregnant with Matt."

She blinked, a look of sheer horror crossing her face. "I did not!"

"Oh, really?" He unzipped the back of her dress, slowly pulling it off, moving his lips to kiss the exposed skin as he went. "I would hear you in the bathroom sometimes on nights when you couldn't sleep." He rubbed her somewhat-rounded stomach, causing her to shiver. "You strangle your moans when you do. And I can only hope you were thinking about me…"

"Why…why wouldn't I be?" she gasped out, the dress completely off.

"So you admit that you did."

"What? No, I -"

He cut her off, kissing her hard. "I know I think of you every time I have to get off." He smirked. "Granted, it's not as great as being with you…holding you close…being above you…and then slowly pushing in…"

"J…Jamie…"

"I know you love that, Cathy…and that just drives me insane…"

"Jamie." She pushed on his chest, separating them. "Let me breathe for a moment, yeah?"

He frowned. "What…don't you want…"

"Yes, of course I do." She kissed his cheek, slowly making her way down his jaw and to his neck. "But I'd like to…make it last…"

"Why the hell…would you want that?" Jamie swallowed hard, seeing his necktie fall to the floor and feeling Cathy's fingers swiftly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Because…unlike you…" She brushed her fingers over his chest, eliciting a deep groan from him. "I want to take it slow for once."

"That's…not even true…"

"Oh, isn't it?" She kissed his shoulder, moaning softly. "Whenever you pull me to bed, I barely have time to enjoy being with you. It's over before I can even fathom being naked."

He shivered as she continued to kiss and gently suck her way across his collarbone. "Am I really that selfish when it comes to sex?"

"No. I just wish you'd slow down sometimes."

He ran a hand up her back, burying his nose in her blond hair and breathing her in. "Why don't we do that, then?" He pulled her to his chest, his cheek pressed on top of her head. "Why don't we take our time tonight?"

"And no teasing, either."

"Fine. Slow and no teasing." He moved both his hands to her back, unhooking her bra, then sliding it off of her shoulders. "Would you rather I just take off my pants and we get right to it?"

"N-no…" She pushed her bare chest into his. "Jamie, please…"

"Whatever my darling wants," he said in a low voice, his hands cupping her small breasts. He gently kneaded them, his thumbs, brushing over her hardening nipples. She moaned, her head hanging back, and his grip slightly tightened, his hands tingling at the soft skin brushing against his palms.

"Ahhh…uh…" Cathy's breathing began to labor. "Jamie, don't stop…"

"Wasn't planning to." He bent his head forward, catching her right breast between his lips. He continued to lick and suck, one of his hands continuing to massage her other breast. He switched after a while, feeling himself continually harden at the sounds his wife made. And he almost lost control when he felt her fingers near his groin, unbuttoning his pants.

"Goddammit, Cathy…"

She threw his pants to the side, stroking him through his boxers. He let out a loud groan, biting his lip when she slipped her hand under the waistband. She timidly brushed up and down his length, wrapping her delicate fingers around it and feeling the smooth skin slip between them.

"Fuck yes…" Jamie's eyes shut tightly, growling at the sensation of his wife stroking him. "Honey, don't…I'm going to…"

She jerked a little as he removed her hand, kissing it and moving up her arm. He tugged her knickers off, removing his boxers and gently laying her back on the pillows. He moved on top of her, his weight resting on his elbows. He felt his tip brush against her entrance, and he groaned softly; she sighed, kissing him fiercely.

"Jamie…oh, God…"

"You ready?"

She nodded fervently, and that was all the confirmation he needed. He gently parted her legs, settling himself between her hips and caressing her face. He gently eased himself in, the two of the sighing together at the comforting, familiar feeling of joining together.

"Could you…stay still for a moment?" she gasped out. He was all the way in, and while it was taking all of his willpower not to start moving, he held himself still. She hummed in contentment, kissing him lightly and running her thumb over his jawline.

"Why…"

"It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Well, of course it's lovely." It was more than lovely; it was hot and tight and soft and he was going to go insane if he didn't start moving. "But why are you…"

"I want it to last."

For a moment, Jamie's thoughts left his instincts to start moving. He focused on his wife's face, how she was smiling up at him, how she seemed to be almost glowing. All because they were together, in every sense. He kissed her, moaning against her lips.

"You feel wonderful, Cathy, but I don't think I can take much more of this."

"Right." She shifted, her hands on his shoulders. "You can move now."

He sighed in relief, pulling out almost all of the way before thrusting in again. He felt his eyes roll back as he moved, his entire body on fire. Was it because they'd gone slowly tonight? He found he didn't care, not when he could focus on kissing her pulse point.

Much sooner than either of them would have liked, Jamie's thrusts increased, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. He quickly moved his hand between them, finding her sweet spot and gently rubbing it. Her legs wrapped around him, desperate moans coming from her throat.

"Cathy? Would you - try…"

She nodded. "Of course." She gritted her teeth, their hips meeting roughly.

After a few minutes, her whimpers turned to cries, and as he felt her inner walls closing around him, he gave himself over, burying himself deeply within her. Her muscles fluttered as he continued to pump his hips, their moans tangling together.

He finally stopped moving, unwilling to withdraw from within her body. He wanted to stay here, embedded, holding her close, knowing they were one. He reluctantly pulled out eventually, rolling off of her and staring at the ceiling, still trying to catch his breath.

"That was fucking fantastic," he managed after a period of silence.

She curled closer to him, pulling the comforter around them. "Mmm, it was."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Cathy." He put a hand on her stomach, feeling the round shape it was slowly forming.

"I love you, too, Jamie." She snuggled into his shoulder, arms around his waist.

The two of them drifted off, waking the next morning to the complaints of their son, who thought they'd spent too much time sleeping.


End file.
